In a printer heretofore used, when used with a continuous paper sheet, the paper sheet proceeds from a casing at a rear side into the casing main body and is printed when fed to a platen. The printed continuous paper sheet is guided by a pinch roller upwardly and is moved onto a paper shelf provided on the printer casing to be free for use or removed.
Also, in the case of the use of cut paper, the paper shelf is obliquely set at the rear portion of the printer, and at the time of paper supply, it is used as a paper guide at the time of exiting of the paper.
In such a printer as described above, in the case of the use of a separate sheet of paper, in order to set the paper shelf obliquely to the printer, a special member therefor is provided, or the printer position is changed to a position different to that when using a continuous sheet of paper, or the paper is set to be reversed in the forward and rear positions. Such procedure is complicated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention resides in making the supply and exiting of the separate sheet of paper possible with a simple procedure without requiring special parts.